


zim gets an abortion

by ImHavingAStroke



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Abortion, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImHavingAStroke/pseuds/ImHavingAStroke
Summary: listen to two trucks by lemon demon while reading this or it will be incomprehensable





	zim gets an abortion

Dib was in his 1999 maroon and gold mercury villager van in the five guys burgers and fries parkig lot. he had just got the double cheeseburger with bacon and fries .and some of those free peanuts. he took a whole bag and filled it with peanuts. He got innthe car and set up his camera to livestream on instagram!!Follow mycinstGram @woaowoweihrwheheheiwaoaiiaehhre So he was. livestramjng and he pulled ot the burher and said "Oh my goodness oh my dayum oh my goodness they goin ham". dib took a bite and savored the crunch of thr bacon, the zest of the meat, the fluffiness of the bun. "this is how bacon is supposed tobe..." he commented and then ate a fry and said "the fries they blend so perfectly" . another bite. l"the cheese up in here is goig ham!!!! dayum dayum DAYUM!" dib took a whiff of the burgaaoueir. "I wigsh..... you wcouod smell what im smellin. .. mm.. mm" Dib ate a fry and instantly got hit with the crunch. "You bite the fry, the fry bites back my man! dayum dayum dayum dayum.......... crispety crunch dayum look at the bacon dayum get urself that double scheeese burger. Dayum dayum dayum! ghetto grocery bag ! dayum the cheese is oozin! dayum. lets do this. Dayum dayum dayum-" sufddenly there was a frantic banging at his window and ge looked over and it was fucking zim beatingn the shit ouet ofl the window he REALLY wanted to talk to dib he kept bashing inthe window and cracked it  
"DUDE FUCKING STOP" dib yelled and rolled down the window like u do i the beetle bug cars. "what the . crap do you want man im ffdoing a bUrger reiview youere fucking it up everyone ois watchig!!!!!!!" (five peopje are watching. One just left ok four) .  
"ok idont care remmeber that one time we had sex" zim said.  
"No"  
"im pregnat"  
dib stared at zim. he just sat there and stared at him. he stared at zim while holding his double bacon cheese burger. the one he got from five guys burgers and fries. and he gazed at zim strongly. dib stared and firmly held zim withijn his sight. and just held him there. and hold his burger in his hands. and he just fucking stared at zim. dib just looked at zim.  
"but this makes no sense becuase canonically (isthat even a fucking word is that e) irken s dont have any genitalia and even if we did then we would not be compatible it would make no sense what are the chances that a human sperm and an irken egg would be compatabpe and feritlize it malkes no sense!!!!!"?! zim s. "Yeah u rite" dib grabbed a coathanger and forcefully shoved the hook part way up into zim's zussy until he hit something solid.  
"gotcha you bastard abomination" dib mercilessly ravaged the fetus as squelching, crunching, and shrieking could be heard from inside and allthr pro life supporters began to wail and light the white house on fire (its ok the drumpf survived! FUCK!!!!!!!!DAMMIT) . occasionally a little chunk of a body part or some brains and vertebrate would fall out and lots of blood too and some teeth, and hair. like one of those tumors women get where its basically like a little deformed baby ball it grws skin and teeth and hair and eyes look it up if u dont believe me its freaky. Finally zim was free of the tumor growing within him and feeding off his lifeforce.  
"thank you if eel so much better " zim sighed with relief ans dib smoked meth. shot up meth what the fuck do u How doyou take meth do u ingest it um, pleasee help comment down below thnaks. drugs are funny heeegeeehee. begore zim turned around and left, an awful horrible pain split him from the inside. it was so painful he collapsed onto the concrete and began to spasm and froth at the mouth. dib was watching as he ate his double backon cheesebeuger. Zim coughed up spit and blood and vomited it was so disgusting. like it was really chunky and slimy and it got everywhere all over him and he just kept projectile vomiting in the five guys parking lot as dib livestreamed it. it was so gross. five people are watching.  
"dyou wanna know the difference. between a weak burger. and a burger that has strength." dib commented darkly. zim could not meet his eyes he was too busy throwing up his guts. a horrible screech tore its way through the excessive vomiting of zim's throat . it sounded like........ no........................... the............... aborted feutus?!!!?!!!!! dib watchef. six people are watching. this is what he planned. it was c all going according to plan. just as he planed. the suffering of his enemy made the burger taste zestier. zim managed to lift his achey shaky head from the sizzling cement and locked eyes with dib. looking directly at him. all the bile and acid from the vomit had burned zim/'s throat and caused his eyes to water. he plead with his God with his big shiny ruby magenta scarlet bug ass eyes. dib only toomk bite of the burger. ge stared with his own golden amber honey orbs.  
"skimmalarinky dinky dink" dib said deadpan. zim shivered as if cold as more vile bile exited his mouth and sprayed anything within ten feet of himself.  
"skimmalarinky doo." the fries crispety crunched. zim's spine crispety crunched as his muscles violently spasmed and jerked his body in a contorted backwards arch.  
"i"  
something inside of him was squirming. seven people are watching.  
"love"  
it wanted to come out. eight.  
"you"  
it clawed zim's innards and a broken scream came from his disgusting vomit encrusted lips. nine.  
"oh my dayum"  
That was it. he couldnt fucking take it anymore. just before he was abput to choke on his own vomit and die, a snarling creature began to emerge from his slit. a bloodied clawed hand came first, scraping at the ground for something steady. it dragged itself forward with zim's body along with it until it found the side of dib's 1999 maroonand gold mercury villager. clutchig the metal in its hand, it began to push its way out of its prison. TWO hands emerged. they grabbed either side ogf zim's tight ass little cunt and stretched it apart as far as it would go. it was like giving birth to the fucking anti christ. zim was in immense pain and tylenol could not help him now or advil. maybe some xanax. if he had any energy or voice left he would be screeching madly like a cat being skinned alive. the head was by far the worst part, and no, i dont mean THAT kind of head you silly! as soon as the wide expansive cranium began to push through his fat pussy, zim knew he was going to fucking die. he prayed it be quick if not painless. god isnt know to be merciful, however. the thickness of this head was incredible. it felt like being torn in half, which he literally was. blood began to ooze out as skin stretched and tore around the gigantic skull. i mean this thing was fucking biblical. it was just awesome how enormous this head was you really had to see this thing for yourself holy shit. oh ym fucking god thats. thats huge aw dude. dude. oh my god. christ.  
anyways jt was like a good thirty minutes before the whole noggin was out and free. the baby's head was entirely drenched in blood and chunks of gross stuff that looked like the womb or something. bones. lodged in his soft baby head. the rest iof the body just slid out. zim miraculously did not die!!!!!! and like a mother cat licked the blood and bones off of the baby's giant ass head. suddenly his face become apparent; Tiger woods! the toger woods who golfed and won some golfing things like trophies. he never died he was in zim's womb the whole time! little woods even had a little golf club in his hand it was so cute. zim smiled warmly and cradled the tiger woods baby in his arms as it cried.  
"d'aaawww haha dsomeboyds hungwee!" dib cooed. he walked over and lifted up his shirt and began to breastfeed the tiger woods who greedily slurped up the milk.  
"he has his dadd'ys head" zim croaked softly, admiring how handsome the little creature was. dib chuckled deeply.  
"he has his mommy's eyes." dib remarked. tiger woods eyes were bloodbshot. it was mostly because he came out of the womb with his eyes open.  
as soon as little tiger woods little baby tummy wummy was all full of milky wilky, he calmy drifted off to sleep in dib's arms. zim had also nodded off. dib thougt, How lucky a man am i." with a wholesome smile on his face.  
the end.

Dedicated to mr. tiger woods: born may 6th, 2019 at 3:56 am in the parking lot of a five guys in florida. happy birthday mr woods! !!


End file.
